FSC 72
February 2015 saw the 72nd edition of FSC, held in Davos, Switzerland because of their second FSC win by "Zeit die dir noch bleibt" by Mich Gerber and Jaël. 35 countries participated in the competition. Belgium and Malaysia returned after one-edition absences for their songs being disqualified in the preceding edition. Australia came back after a longer period without an entry. Conchita Wurst won FSC 72 with the song "Heroes". United Kingdom got the second place, while Croatia placed third. Czech Republic and last edition's host Indonesia completed the top five. The Host City Davos is a town & municipality in the district of Prättigau/Davos in the Canton of Graubünden , Switzerland (the largest & easternmost Canton in the country, sharing international borders with Italy, Austria and Liechtenstein). It has a permanent population of around 11.300 people. From mid 19th century , Davos became a popular destination for the sick & the ailing because the special local climate (‘microclimate’) in the high valley was deemed exc- ellent by doctors & recommended for lung disease patients. On another front , Davos became a mecca for wintersports, soon turning into a famous international ski resort. Davos is, sometimes , referred to as the ‘ party town’ of the Swiss Alps . Additionally, Davos boasts small but exceptional establishments, which impress due to their unique character. In winter in particular the numerous ski bars and sun terraces in the resort (Davos Klosters) are responsible for holiday fun and cool winter / mountain activities. The Venue The Davos Congress Centre is the major convention centre in Davos Switzerland. It opened in 1969 and has undergone major transformations and extensions in 1979, 1989 & 2010 . It has hosted the meetings of the World Economic Forum since 1971. Since the last extension in 2010, Davos Congress Centre , can host up to 5.000 attendees with 34 high-tech rooms for 20 to 1.800 people. The centre includes a spacious entrance hall , & a plenary hall (The Plenarsaal) spanning 45 metres. The Plenarsaal can seat up to 1.800 people and is used for various events, also concerts. It is famous for its stylish , light, modern interior decor, incl. mesmerizing roof lights and futuristic technological design; a successful fusion of technology and architecture The Hosts Ursus Wehrli (born in Aarau, Switzerland 1969) is a famous Swiss comedian, cabaret artist, painter (critic) and fotographer. In Switzerland he is, perhaps , best known for his role (as Ursus) in the popular comedy duo / cabaret act Ursus & Nadeschkin (withNadja Sieger) which have performed successful programs ever since 1987. He is also known for his very creative, unconventional work in art / paintwork, incl. his project ‘Kunst aufrâumen’, and his books in which he ‘tidies up’ famous works of art . In 2012 he designed a stamp for Swiss Postal Service (Swiss Post , a celebration of his work). Nadja Sieger (born in Zûrich, Switzerland in 1968) is a Swiss comedian, cabaret artist, singer, writer, actress & producer. In Switzerland she is , perhaps, best known for her role (as Nadeschkin) in the popular comedy duo/cabaret act Ursus & Nadeschkin (with Ursus Wehrli), which have performed successful programs ever since 1987 , becoming the leading act and headline of the 'Swiss National Circus Knie' , performing 257 times during the ' 2002 season tour' , and having an audience totaling one million spectators. She has been an active actress, both in many films and theater-events for many years. Tobias Jundt is a Swiss songwriter, producer and the nexus of the famous Berlin-based Swiss Electronic Punk-inspired Rock project / band with the stage name Bonaparte . He is the only permanent member in the studio collaborating with up to 30 other live musicians, & performers when touring. The band is characterized by their very expressive critically acclaimed live performances. The German newspaper ‘Der Tagesspiegel’ have described the band as "...A multi-ethnic group ruled by the party-Kaiser; a trash circus unleashed" . They have received several media awards & have gained great popularity. The Show 1 Robin Schulz feat. Jasmine Thompson Note: Spain had 30 points reduced due to not voting. The Results The Winner Conchita Wurst - Heroes: